Blown Away Roses
by Sheri-sama
Summary: "Why would anyone want to kidnap me?" Sakura wondered in frustration. "Don't try to fool me. Aren't you this man's fiancé? Sakura turned her attention to the unconscious man beside her, a man so incredibly hot and gorgeous... a man she does not recognize!
1. Chapter 1: Dazed

Hey all! This is Sheri, returning to after a few years. I forgot the particulars of my old account, so I made a new one. I hope you'll all read and support my comeback fic!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

**Pairing: **Sakura x Syaoran,

**Summary: **"Why would anyone want to kidnap me? I am a nobody" Sakura wondered in frustration. "Don't try to fool me. Aren't you this man's fiancée? Sakura turned her attention back to the unconscious man beside her, a man so incredibly hot and gorgeous… a man that she doesn't even recognize.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Dazed"

Sakura was running. From what, she really couldn't tell. All she knows is that she had to run if she wanted to live. Whoever or whatever it is that wanted to kill her was still out there, probably following her trails. She couldn't afford to stop running. The sound of her footsteps echoed throughout the deserted corridor.

"I can't… take this anymore," Sakura clutched her heart as she gasped for breath. She couldn't make out her surroundings, everything was just too dark. As she stopped, only then did she realize how much her whole body hurt. She knew she had cuts and bruises all over even without seeing them properly.

"Why is this happening to me?" Sakura whispered as she slowly sunk on the floor, unable to bear the pain anymore. Her tears started to fall. She winced when she wiped the tears off her cheek; it seems she has a wound on her face as well.

"Why would anyone want to hurt me? I haven't done anything wrong to anyone." Sakura was still weeping, when she heard footsteps. Her whole being froze.

"_No, this is not the time to cry. I need to get out of here." _Sakura mentally scolded herself. She was not the type of person who gives up without a fight. She slowly stood up, careful not to make any noise. The footsteps she heard sounded quite a bit far away. _"I must run before it catches me"_

Sakura stood up with a jolt. Panicking, she started to run again. She had never been more scared or exhausted in her whole life. Her mild footsteps still echoed in the long and dark corridor, alerting her pursuer of her location.

"I finally found you, Sakura Kinomoto!" shouted a man whose voice Sakura did not recognize. The man broke into a run, knowing that his prey was near. Though he can't see Sakura because of the dark, he knows that she is on that very same corridor. "You can run, but you can't hide!"

Sakura's heart stopped when she heard the man's voice. _"He found me, he knows I'm here!"_ she thought. She tried to run faster, but the footsteps behind her also got faster and louder.

"_I don't want to die yet! My dad… Touya... Tomoyo… there are still so many things I want to say to them" _Sakura cannot stop her tears from falling. Never mind that the tears were hindering her vision, it was too dark anyway. Sakura just ran as fast as her feet could take her. But the killer was getting closer, she could feel him gaining on her.

"NO!" she screamed as she felt the killer behind her, reaching out for her. The man finally managed to grab her arm. He pulled her towards him, turning her body around. Seeing the deadly look on the killer's piercing eyes…

Sakura screamed.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sakura opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, slowly adjusting to the bright light that pierced her eyes.

"_Thank God, it was only just a dream" _Sakura sighed in relief. She wasn't in the dark corridor as she had feared. There was no killer in sight. She was safe. Sakura closed her eyes. Her heart was still beating furiously and a big lump seemed to have formed in her throat. It was such a disturbing dream. It seemed so real. Remembering the cold eyes of the killer, she shuddered at the thought.

"_It was a dream. I'm safe. Nobody wants to hurt me" _Sakura reassured herself. She needed to forget the whole thing. Otherwise, she'd never have her peace.

"Maybe I need a glass of water to calm myself," muttered Sakura. She opened her eyes, thankful that her nightmare's over. She moved her hands to rub her eyes except that…

"Huh? What the hell?" Sakura found that she couldn't move her hands! Both of them were tied behind her back. Scurrying about, she found that her feet were bound too. Snapping back to reality, she scanned her surroundings. "Wha? My room's pink, not white," she uttered in horror.

She is most certainly not in the comforts of her own room. Heck, she is sure that this place is nowhere near her house either. She is in a small room, a cell to be exact. There was a single door on the side, but no windows. Looking over to her left, she saw a few huge boxes. On her right, Sakura found herself staring at a wall.

Her back suddenly ached, probably from sleeping at the cold and hard floor. Who knows how long she was out? She didn't seem to be sore anywhere else, verifying that at least, she had no fatal injuries.

"Where is this place? HELLO? ANYBODY THERE?" bellowed Sakura

She fumbled about, trying to free herself. Alas, the knot was tied well.

"What happened to me? This can't possibly be happening. Please let me be dreaming," she pleaded. She does not have her purse with her. She is also positive that her pocket's empty. She had nothing, except her clothes.

"_My clothes?" _Sakura frowned at the thought. Then it hit her:

SHE WAS STILL WEARING HER CLOTHES FROM YESTERDAY'S MASQUERADE!

Yesterday's events all came back to her.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Come on Sakura! It will be fun, I promise!" Tomoyo pleaded with her puppy dog eyes._

"_I'm sorry Tomoyo. You know I love you and all that, but Masquerade Balls are just not my thing," replied Sakura nonchalantly while continuing to read the magazine, while popping the Cheetos in her mouth._

"_Oh, don't be such a spoilsport! It's not as if I always ask for favors like these! It's a rare occasion! Anyway, I would really love it if my best friend would accompany me!" Tomoyo pouted._

_Sakura cannot help but roll her eyes. 'Not as if you always ask for favors like these huh? Hah!' thought Sakura. For as long as she could remember, Tomoyo had always been dragging her to grandiose events such as this one. _

_It was a dry, boring afternoon. As soon as work ended, the two teens headed home to the Daidouji estate. They were currently lounging in Tomoyo's spacious bedroom. Sakura was plopped lazily on the couch, busy with reading Tomoyo's numerous fashion magazines. Whereas, Tomoyo was busy designing her new autumn collection_

_When Sakura still haven't uttered a single word, Tomoyo looked up from her sketchpad. She casted a sideway glance to her best friend. Seeing as Sakura kept munching on Cheetos without any plans of replying to her anytime soon, Tomoyo grabbed the ball of yarn and threw it towards Sakura with pinpoint accuracy._

"_Hey!" Sakura exclaimed as the yarn hit her square in the face. She glared at Tomoyo._

"_I'm sorry honey, but those glares won't work with me" Tomoyo smirked. "You're coming with me to the ball Sakura Kinomoto, whether you like it or not"_

"_Says who?" challenged Sakura_

"_Never underestimate me," said Tomoyo confidently. She then proceeded to unlock her topmost drawer_

_Sakura raised her eyebrow. Turning her attention away from her book, she slowly got up and cautiously walked towards Tomoyo. When she caught a glimpse of Tomoyo's evil smirk, Sakura couldn't help but be alarmed._

"_W-What are you doing?" Sakura demanded with a stutter._

_Tomoyo turned and faced Sakura before her best friend reached her, holding a video tape on her right hand, while smiling a devious smile._

"_See what I got here? This tape…" Tomoyo flicked the tape to her left hand "… contains your worst nightmare"_

"_I-Is t-that what I think it is?" Sakura couldn't get her eyes off the tape_

"_Indeed."_

"_You wouldn't!" _

"_Oh, you bet I would." _

_Sakura searched Tomoyo's eyes for any sign of hesitation. Seeing none at all, she made a wild lunge towards the girl._

_Tomoyo jumped to her side, expertly avoiding Sakura. "My, my, what a feisty girl you are my friend." Tomoyo clicked her tongue in disapproval, and continued to mock Sakura by waving the tape in front of her face. _

_Sakura did not utter a word, but kept her eyes on the tape – waiting for the right moment to leap and grab it from Tomoyo. 'That tape must be burned!' she thought._

"_You got a very scary look on your face Sakura," Tomoyo laughed. "Let me just say that this isn't the only copy I have. I have waited for this moment, to finally use the tape against you."_

"_I don't believe you." Sakura folded her arms and stuck her tongue out_

_Tomoyo threw the tape at her. "You can have that then, I have LOTS hidden around that I could gladly use to show the rest of the world." Tomoyo smirked, this round is hers._

_Sakura stared at the tape on the floor in disbelief, with her mouth hanging open. Her gaze shifted from the tape, to Tomoyo, then back again. Sakura recognized Tomoyo's winning smile. _

_She lost._

"_Fine, I'll go" Sakura muttered_

"_YAY!" Tomoyo squealed in delight "I knew you'd come to your senses! It's going to be an awesome party, I promise. I already prepared our outfits and accessories because I know we'd end up going despite your protests. Oh, and it starts on 8:00pm and will be held at the grand ballroom of the Diamond Hotel. Did I mention that there will be a lot of celebrities? There will also be…"_

_Sakura sighed 'There's just no stopping Tomoyo now.'_

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X_

"_Oh wow!" squealed Tomoyo as she bounced on her seat excitedly, smiling like an idiot that Sakura thought her face would break._

_Sakura shook her head in amusement. 'I guess Tomoyo really enjoy these events, huh?' Curiosity getting the better of her, she inched towards her best friend to look at whatever made the girl so happy._

_Her eyes widened at the sight before her eyes. Even the exterior of the ballroom was decorated lavishly. It suddenly felt like they were not in Tokyo anymore, but in Hollywood! The entrance was crowded with so many people. Sakura could not even describe how marvelous and elegant everybody was looking. _

_She beamed at her best friend. "Well Tomoyo-chan, I must admit that I flinched when I first saw our gowns. I thought it was a little too extreme for a masquerade. Looking at the scene before us, I'm proud to wear your design. We look just as fabulous, maybe even more!"_

_Tomoyo smiled cockily in response. "Did you seriously think I'll let anyone upstage us?"_

_Tomoyo looked stylishly edgy in her strapless floor-length purple bodice creation. The netted overskirt hugged her exquisite form perfectly. The whole gown was elaborately sequined with rhinestones and black and silver ribbons, creating the perfect evening drama. Meanwhile, to say that Sakura was breathtaking will be an understatement. Her gown had an exciting digital print consisted of various ethereal colors. It was accented with thousands of tiny sparkling colorful rhinestones. The corset style bodice was a perfect flattering fit for her. Tomoyo truly did outdo herself this time._

"_Oh sweetie, how modest you are!" Sakura slapped her best friend's arm playfully. "Let's go before your big head explodes"_

_Tomoyo laughed as she gracefully stepped out of the car. She waited for Sakura to reach her. They walked through the crowded entrance together, causing heads to turn in the process. It really feels like they were walking on the red carpet. Sakura could not absolutely wait to see the inside. _

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed as she couldn't recall what happened last night. Or did it just happen a few hours ago? She really had no idea anymore. Her head's throbbing like hell.

"Great. I just had to get myself kidnapped and I don't remember how it happened," groaned Sakura. She looked at her surroundings again but no, there was nothing in the room that could help her escape. Deep in thought, a question formed in her head.

"Wait… Why would anyone want to kidnap me? I am just Sakura Kinomoto, not some heiress of a prominent toy company like Tomoyo. Not that I'm wishing for her to be kidnapped instead, but really, why me? I'm not rich, nor am I the daughter of someone famous or something. And I'm sure as hell that I have no enemies of the sort… or do I?" Sakura wanted to bang her head in confusion. She was desperate for answers! She tried to think of someone who might want to do this her but her mind came up with nothing.

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm pretty sure I haven't gotten into anybody's nerves for the past 18 years of my existence. Thus, leaves me to wonder why the fuck I am lying down on a cold and damp floor, with my arms and feet tied up?" Sakura continued to babble, trying to make sense of her situation. And she could have continued on for hours, if it weren't for…

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

A man with jet-black hair arrived. "_This person seems familiar, but I can't place him somehow_," thought Sakura. The man approached her cell, smirking while annoyingly clapping his hands as if having just witnessed an impressive magic act.

"Sakura Kinomoto…" he began. "Your little monologue could have fooled me. But sadly, it didn't," he continued to mock Sakura as he looked at her condescendingly.

'Sakura glared at him with all her might. "Who are you? Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?"

"Hah!" the man scoffed. "Do you seriously think that I'll believe your little white lie Kinomoto?" he spat.

"What are you talking about? I never did anything wrong to anyone!" Sakura could only stare at the man in puzzlement. She could finally make out his features better. The man was quite younger than she expected, probably about 3-5 years older than she was. He was tall and muscular, clad in a business suit. He had black hair and piercing ruby eyes, eyes that seemed to hate her so much. Looking at the man did not strike a familiar chord, he really was a stranger to Sakura.

"Do you really not know why you are here?" the man sneered at her. "Well, I guess all acquaintances of the Li's are liars, just like them."

"_The Li's? What nonsense is he talking about now?"_ Sakura thought to herself. Pushing her straying thoughts aside, she glared at the man again. "Will you please stop spouting nonsense and tell me why the hell you kidnapped me?"

Sakura was losing her patience. The conversation was obviously going nowhere. Inside, she was really freaking out. She's scared of what might happen to her, regardless of their motivations for kidnapping her. Even so, she kept her pride. She continued to glare at the man valiantly.

Apparently, the man was also losing his patience. The Kinomoto girl seemed oblivious to the reason why she was kidnapped. Nor did she show any reaction when he haphazardly mentioned the Li's. He narrowed his eyes at her, before calling one of the guards he hired.

"You. Bring the other captive in, then dump him in this cell" he commanded. It's time for all his plans to start. He would show no mercy. Not a single shred of it.

Sakura watched as minutes later, the huge guard returned, carrying an unconscious man on his shoulder. Another guard opened her cell, while the other proceeded to throw the man inside, right next to her. Sakura gasped as the man landed. _"That will hurt when he wakes up" _thought Sakura.

"So Kinomoto, can you still claim that you know nothing?" accused the man.

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid?" Sakura retorted. "I said I don't have any idea about the crap you're saying!"

"Don't try to fool me. Aren't you this man's fiancée?" said the man with so much conviction. Sakura was startled at the man's words. She slowly diverted her eyes back to the man, unable to process the information.

"_What the hell is he talking about? Heck, I never even had a serious boyfriend yet. Now somebody splutters some nonsense about a fiancée? Is this some kind of a sick joke?"_

Sakura sighed in frustration. She turned her attention back to the man laying down unconscious beside her, a man with messy brown hair, a man so incredibly gorgeous, a man that she didn't even recognize.

What the hell had she gotten herself into?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well guys, what do you think? I know this is mostly just Sakura's POV, but this is just the prologue after all. Don't worry though; Syaoran will officially enter the next chapter! I'm sure most of you are curious about why Sakura got kidnapped because of our gorgeous hunk. I'd love to hear your speculations!

Please review! A short one will suffice! Just so I know if I should continue or abandon the project. Thanks guys! Hoping for your support as the story progresses!

Love,

Sheri


	2. Chapter 2: Frustrated

Hey all! I'm back with a new chapter! *Ducks from tomatoes*

Yes, I know it's been years! I'm so sorry! I offer no excuses. Still, I'd like to express my deepest gratitude to all of my awesome reviewers. You guys have no idea how all of your comments made me happy. I can't thank you enough! I'd also like to acknowledge those who put my story on alert and on their favorite list. I hope that you'll continue to support my story, and perhaps leave a review too? I promise to update from now on! Now, on to the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

**Pairing: **Sakura x Syaoran,

**Summary: **"Why would anyone want to kidnap me? I am a nobody" Sakura wondered in frustration. "Don't try to fool me. Aren't you this man's fiancée? Sakura turned her attention back to the unconscious man beside her, a man so incredibly hot and gorgeous… a man that she doesn't even recognize.

**CHAPTER 2**

"Frustrated"

Li Syaoran's eyes snapped wide open.

"Fuck!" Syaoran cursed as the bright light blinded him. He was forced to shut his eyes again, finally noticing the insane pounding on his head. As his efforts to ignore the pain proved to be futile, he opened his eyes once more. An unfamiliar white ceiling greeted him.

He did not need to look at his hands to know that he's tied up. The blasted rope is hurting his wrists big time. Since his hands are tied up, there is no doubt that his legs must also be bounded. He tried moving, which confirmed his suspicions.

'_The damn fucker that tied this must be ecstatic right now,' _Syaoran scowled as he tried fumbling with the knot – but to no avail. He wanted to punch something, anything! Ah, but his hands are tied.

Right.

"Damn it!" he cussed again. To say that Syaoran is frustrated would be an understatement – he is furious! He cannot believe that he allowed himself to be caught like this. Waking up in the enemy's territory despite all the precautions he so carefully took is definitely not something he would forgive himself for… ever!

Yet, he also knows that mentally slapping himself over and over won't change his current predicament. He forced himself to remain calm. He can deal with all absurdity of his errors some other time. Right now, he needs to focus on escaping. He will not go down without a fight. The battle is just beginning.

Brimming with a firm resolve, Syaoran silently vowed that he will definitely get out alive. However, he was hit with the putrid realization that his body is utterly useless at the moment. He can't even sit upright no matter how much he squirms within the knots. So much for escaping eh?

"Tch, they got me." He muttered disdainfully. He had the urge to bang his head on the cold, cold floor. He was about to when…

"No shit, Sherlock" said an unknown voice.

Syaoran whipped his head towards the source of the voice. Fuck, he didn't even know that he had company. He almost had a heart attack when the freakin' voice suddenly came out of nowhere! Again, he was careless. He mentally slapped himself for the nth time.

The sight that welcomed him made Syaoran narrow his eyes in suspicion. There, in the same cell that he's in, sitting across the room from him with her back against the wall – was a girl.

"Who the fuck are you?" he spat. Girl or not, he doesn't care. Syaoran blatantly refuse to trust anyone right now - not even this emerald-eyed beauty in front of him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sakura is in deep thought. The conversation she had with the man earlier did not shed light to the bizarre situation she found herself into. If anything, he left her more confused than ever. She still had no idea why she was kidnapped.

'_That man seems to think that I was deceiving him… but why?'_ Sakura pondered.

No matter how much she demanded for answers, the kidnapper simply sneered at her. He really did not believe that she was not in any way in cohorts with the man who is supposedly her fiancée.

'_Great. Just great.' _Sakura closed her eyes in frustration. She wanted to pull her hair in the process too, but the darn rope restricted her. Perhaps the man sprawled on the ground will be able to "enlighten" her. She desperately needed to know how she got dragged into this whole mess unknowingly. He better have the damn answers. After all, she was supposedly his fiancée isn't she? Or at least that is what the deranged kidnapper man accused her of being.

"Fiancée huh?" Sakura muttered darkly "What a joke!" She couldn't help but sneer. The man had the gall to spout nonsense about a fiancée when she never even had a boyfriend in the first place! It left her completely baffled.

She would have laughed out loud at the irony of it all, but she suddenly heard a man cuss. Ah, not just once but twice. Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice that the man finally stirred awake.

'_Looks like he still isn't aware of my presence,' _Sakura noted as she warily watched the man. As she predicted, the man did feel soreness as soon as he gained consciousness. Pain was evident in his face as he closed his eyes in mere seconds after he opened them.

'_Serves him right,' _Sakura thought as she continued eyeing the man. Even in a disgruntled state, the man doesn't look too shabby –he's quite handsome if she may so herself.

Sakura's eyes widened at the preposterous thoughts that formed in her head. She didn't have time for such ridiculousness!

'_Focus, Sakura!' _she mentally scolded herself. This obviously isn't the most appropriate time to act like a damn school girl. True, the man was a sight to behold. But that's beside the point. She needed to get out of this situation and in order to do that, she needed to strike a conversation ad find out exactly how she got involved in this mess.

Sakura eyed the man once more. He looked like he was struggling against the blasted rope that restrained him. He obviously hasn't realized that there was another person across the room from him. Exasperated, Sakura was about to open her mouth, but then she stopped. What was she supposed to say anyway? The man looked furious as hell. She can't just break the silence and say "So, hey. I guess you didn't notice that I was here. I was kidnapped too, and it's all because of you."

That's just stupid and wrong in so many ways.

"Tch, they got me," she heard the man say.

"No shit, Sherlock," She blurted the words out before she can stop herself. She couldn't help it! She did not have the time or the energy to start the conversation with meaningless pleasantries. After all, her current predicament is all because of the man in front of her.

Upon hearing the sound of her voice, the man looked positively startled. Sakura felt a bit remorseful. He really looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man spat so coldly, coupled with a death glare that looks as if it can penetrate through your entire being. If Sakura felt repentant seconds ago, well, she's certainly not feeling anything of the sort now. And hey, the cuss didn't sound so menacing considering it came from a man who can't even sit upright.

But even if that's the case, Sakura was still offended.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf? I said, who the fuck are you?" the man repeated with more venom than before. Sakura almost flinched, but she caught herself on time. There was no freaking way that she was going to let some stranger treat her this way.

"You're kidding right?

"Do I look like I'm capable of joking?"

Well, the man had a point. Sakura wanted to kick herself for her stupid retort. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a little intimidated by the man and his piercing amber eyes. But she brushed those thoughts away quickly. She knew she had more spunk in her than this, and it's time to let it show!

"Well, it's either that or you're just being stupid." She taunted.

"Don't fuck with me. I have no time for your games."

"And you think I have time for yours?!" Sakura hissed back. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"You can't claim to not know me when you got me involved in your freaking mess!" Well, if he's being that rude to her then there's no reason why she should act all cordial and pleasant. It's too late for that now.

"My mess?" said Syaoran "Look woman, I don't know what your deal is and frankly, I don't give a damn. I don't have the time to deal with your nonsense."

Sakura let out a gasp of indignation. This man was impossible! Ah, if only she can strangle him with her bare hands! Damn those wretched kidnappers for binding her hands!

"How dare you!" Sakura fumed "Don't play dumb with me! I want answers, and I want them now!"

Syaoran ignored her outburst. He has bigger fish to fry. He was already in enough trouble as it is without some strange woman harassing him. Well, at least he finally managed to sit up. That's one thing off his list.

"_I need to plan my escape." _Syaoran thought. He quickly scanned his surroundings, eyes darting pass the crazy woman who was looking at him incredulously. Alas, there is no other means to escape. The only way in is also the only way out. And he knows he's only kidding himself if he thinks that he can just waltz out that door and escape that easily.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill, hysterical voice.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Sakura was losing her patience. She had been rambling on and on and it looked like the damn bloke wasn't even listening. She was bound on some cell in an uncharted location all because of him. How dare he brush her off as if she's was nothing but a nuisance.

"Damn it," said Syaoran "Will you shut the fuck up and let me think in peace?"

"No! I won't shut up unless you tell me why I got caught up in this mess" Sakura snapped back. "Just tell me! What do they want from me? Why was I kidnapped?"

Syaoran sighed in exasperation. "How the hell am I supposed to know why you're here? You stupidly went and got yourself kidnapped so why are you asking me?"

"No! This wasn't some random kidnapping." She began "That man said that he took me because of you"

I don't even know you."

But then again, the girl does look a bit familiar. Those emerald eyes, he's sure that he's seen them before… somewhere. He just can't seem to wrap his finger on it.

"Are you seriously telling me that you don't have any fucking idea why I'm here? Sakura was losing it. She can feel it.

Syaoran pondered for a minute, trying to figure out why the girl strikes him as familiar. Sakura, on the other hand, has had enough.

"You can't –"

Sakura's retort was cut off by a cough from the side. The couple twisted their heads to the source of the cough and saw the same ruby-eyed man looking pointedly at the both of them.

"I can see that you lovebirds are awake"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Well, guys? Did you like it? Are you still out there? I really do wanna continue this. Just gimme a hint that you guys are still out there! Review, review!

Love,

Sheri-sama


End file.
